Bird and animal feeders are often placed in order to attract birds and other creatures not only for feeding, but also for viewing them while feeding. A well-recognized problem exists with feeders is pest invasion. Rodents, squirrels, some birds, and other undesired animals frequent bird feeders. Preventing and deterring such pests from robbing the feeder of feed intended for preferred creatures is an age-old problem. A plethora of devices have attempted to do so; however, the devices do not provide many desirable properties. Ideally, an anti-pest feeder apparatus should provide not only for deterring pests, but also for teaching pests not to invade a feeder. Further, the ideal apparatus should enable many sizes of creature to feed and not just relegate proper operation of the apparatus to a given size creature. The ideal apparatus should offer a remote-controlled deterent for the user's convenience, because viewing birds and desired creatures is a chief factor in feeder enjoyment. The ideal apparatus should not limit a creature to highly restricted feeding and feeding positions. The present apparatus fulfills the ideal qualifications for a feeder apparatus.
1. Field of the Invention
The anti-pest feeder apparatus relates to bird and animal feeders and more especially to an electrified feeder which provides for selective pest deterrence, while also providing unrestricted feeding for desired creatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior related art does not provide operator selected deterrence of pests, nor other desirable traits of the present apparatus. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,458B1 to Boyd on 2002 Apr. 30 teaches a feeder with electric shock capability. However, the feeder, like others in the art, requires that the pest stand on a spot and also touch a bird perch. The feeder restricts many birds from feeding, as a bird must be sized and capable of perching in order to access food. Further, larger birds, which might stand on the feeder, may also incur electric shock from touching the perch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,732 to Fry on 1995 Feb. 28 teaches yet another restrictive feeder with conventional port hole feeding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,503 to Hibbard on 1994 Mar. 29 teaches a bird feeder protector which incorporates a sweeper arm in attempt to ward off squirrels. The moving parts of the device are undesirable, as compared to the present apparatus.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an anti-pest feeder apparatus that provides for the advantages of the present anti-pest feeder apparatus. In this respect, the present anti-pest feeder apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved anti-pest feeder apparatus.